


The Cold Secret

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Yaoi, Young Verstael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Ardyn paused, turning and glancing at the man who’d addressed him.The blonde wore a coy smile on his lips, the kind he reserved for certain occasions, then disappeared around the corner.Ardyn cocked his head to the side, before he followed.





	The Cold Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonSoul123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSoul123/gifts).



These corridors are boring.  Dull and cold, matching the dismal scenery outside this metal box.

“You’re back.”

Ardyn paused, turning and glancing at the man who’d addressed him.  Snow fell off the brim of his hat as he tilted his chin at Verstael.

The blonde wore a coy smile on his lips, the kind he reserved for certain occasions, then disappeared around the corner.

Ardyn cocked his head to the side, listening to the footsteps fading away from earshot.

Seconds ticked by, before he followed.

He could walk this route with his eyes closed.  No-one was none the wiser if they did witness his somewhat frequent visits to Verstael’s room.

He was, after all, just another experiment to them, even with his status as Chancellor.

Only one could draw back the curtain and see him for what he was.

The door slid shut behind him and he took his hat off, placing it on the desk nearby.  His companion for the evening had already taken his heavy looking armour off and had placed it neatly on the mannequin by the bookcases. 

Verstael turned and smiled a little wider.

Ardyn shed his coat, carelessly throwing it onto the desk chair as he crossed the room.

It was lavish, compared to the rest of the fortress.  Warm, splendid, with the main attraction waiting by the double bed, covered by a thick, red blanket. 

Ardyn’s boots were abandoned by the edge of the rug that separated the couple, socks laid upon them.  The plush rug felt soft under his bare feet as he pulled his scarf off, casting it aside.

Blue eyes widened a fraction and the young mortal’s breath hitched slightly.  Ardyn loomed over him, lips curling slightly as he saw the faintest of pink dusted across his cheeks.

He hooked a finger under his chin and lifted him slightly, leaning down.  He could feel the young researcher’s breath dance across his skin as he hovered by his lips.  Licking his lips once, he closed the gap.

Verstael practically melted and Ardyn grabbed him to keep him steady.

Fingers nimbly unclasped his waistcoat, pushing it off his body.  The kiss was broken momentarily to pull his shirt off and he was pulled down again, the second kiss rougher than the first.

The need in this young man’s body lit the fires of lust in his own, sinful vessel.

Ardyn let those hands caress his body, tenderly exploring it like how a collector may handle a precious artefact.  He worked to undress his partner, his touch lingering across the other’s pale skin.

They fell onto the bed once the researcher was fully nude, bared to the world.  Ardyn took a moment to look at his bed partner, thumbs brushing the lean muscles.  Verstael let out a soft breath, raising his hands to cup his cheeks.  His fingers were rough from writing all day long.  Ardyn eyed the blister that formed between his thumb and index finger.  He brushed his stubble across it and the hand was snapped back.

Gold locked onto blue momentarily.  Then Ardyn descended to capture those soft lips once more.

A lithe thigh brushed his crotch, stirring the blood and enticing impure thoughts.  Ardyn allowed the young man to dip his thumbs into his waistband of his trousers and boxers and pull down to show his semi-erect cock.

Ardyn growled as Verstael gently yet firmly stroked him to his full length.  He lowered his hips to press their erections together, joining them with one hand to pump them together.

The blonde threw his head back, his moans bouncing off the walls.  Ardyn leaned down and nipped his neck, leaving faint marks that would be gone by morning.

Well, until he sunk his teeth into the nape, where Verstael’s clothes could hide the unmistakeable mark of passion.  There was a euphoric cry and the pre-cum of their lust trickled between Ardyn’s fingers.

Verstael’s hand wandered to his bedside drawer, hastily yanking it out and grabbing the bottle inside.

Ardyn was already using the pre-cum to prepare his entrance, taking the lube after teasing Verstael briefly. 

His partner’s face was now red with arousal, chest heaving as his eyes reflected his excitement.  Ardyn languidly poured the lube onto his fingers, smirking slightly as he purposely took his time.  The pout on Verstael’s face was simply too precious.

Once again, he was preparing him, applying pressure with a lubricated finger.  After a few moments of tortured whimpers, he slid his finger with surprising ease, seeking out that sweet spot which had the researcher screaming.

Oh, and scream he did.  Bucking his hips wantonly, fingers digging into his shoulders, he begged for Ardyn to hurry up.  Ardyn only chuckled.

Such an impatient little man.

Ardyn slid in a second finger, carefully spreading him, lest the bedsheets were stained with blood.  Verstael sighed softly, spreading his legs more to make it easier. 

Ardyn took the bottle and winced when he poured the lube onto his erect cock.  It was cold at first, but it slowly warmed up when he spread it up and down his length.

Verstael held his breath when Ardyn withdrew his fingers and lined up his cock with his prepared ass.

Ardyn slowly pushed his tip in, before quickly burying himself into the willing body.  Verstael moaned and Ardyn growled as muscles clamped onto him, sending sweet, sweet pleasure through his corrupted body.

Such delicious warmth and it made all the tormented voices in Ardyn’s head grow silent.  Everything was focused on this lustful desire and to take it.

The room was filled with the slick sounds of sex.  Verstael gripped Ardyn’s shoulders tighter, gasping and groaning whenever the cursed man thrust into him fully.

Ardyn purred as he fell into a steady rhythm, taking his sweet time to enjoy the way the muscles around him convulsed.  He leaned down to press his hands under Verstael’s back and brought him to his chest, holding him off the bed.  Verstael’s legs wrapped themselves around his hips and the moans increased in volume as Ardyn thrust harder.

Teeth nibbled his earlobe and he growled hotly into the young man’s ear.  Nails dug into his back as he kept ramming into that sweet spot which had his partner crying out.

He felt the sticky cum that came from Verstael splatter onto their bodies, encouraging him to keep driving into him.

One hand went up to his red hair and pulled.  Ardyn growled warningly and it disappeared.

There was a good reason why he cut his hair.

Verstael’s legs were trembling and Ardyn set him down, grabbing his hips to drive harder and faster into the quivering body.  Their sweat mingled and their breaths grew ragged.

It was all finished when Ardyn roared, slamming his hips into Verstael’s for a final time and filling him with his tainted cum.  Verstael heaved an orgasmic breath, trembling as his head fell onto the white pillows.

Ardyn dropped his head down, pressing their sweaty foreheads together.  Verstael twitched when he pulled out, letting the semen trickle out of him.

Ardyn took a moment to compose himself, before tucking the researcher into the bed.  Yet, Verstael had enough strength to grab his hand.

“Stay.”

Ardyn hummed before getting under the covers with him.  Vertsael pressed his ear to his chest, chest heaving as he caught his breath.  He was asleep within seconds.

Ardyn, on the other hand, did not need sleep.  He simply lay his head back on the somewhat comfortable pillows and looked up at the metal ceiling.

At least it was warm here.


End file.
